1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle control apparatus for an electric vehicle having a power accumulating device and a motor. More specifically, the present invention relates a vehicle control apparatus configured to control a power accumulation state of a power accumulating device when the vehicle is turning.
2. Background Information
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2005-354762 discloses a conventional vehicle control apparatus in which a target yaw moment when the vehicle is turning is determined based on a vehicle speed and a steering angle. Then, in the conventional vehicle control apparatus, motors installed on the left and right wheels, respectively, are controlled to produce a difference in left and right driving forces so that the target yaw moment is achieved.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle control apparatus. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.